College Affairs
by awabblertoday
Summary: Day 40 of 45. Annie, Auggie and Jai are working under Joan for college credit, to be accepted into the Conservatory Intellectual Alliance.


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. Anyone else getting buried by all the hassle of the holiday season?

Fair Warning: I've only seen enough to know the main girl is Annie and she has a sister who has two daughters. Auggie is the funny blind guy and Jai is the stubborn, mean rich guy. Then Joan is their boss and her husband is her boss.  
Being such, I decided to make it teenage AU. So, Annie, Auggie and Jai are high school seniors randomly chosen to work for Joan in a work-study program, over the winter holidays, for a prestige college.  
I only know bits and pieces, so sorry if it sucks.

Fandom: Covert Affairs Pairing(s): Annie/Auggie Words: 724 Warning(s): teenage AU

Jai is first to enter through the double doors, strutting like a peacock. He flashes a cocky grin to several college girls he passes in the hall. He is from a private school in Michigan where his parents have funded his entire life. They stop short at college. He saunters to the music in his mind, rounding the corner and coming up to face a blonde woman on the other side of the partition.

"Hey, there, chica. You Joan?"

"Mr. Wilcox." She stares back, gesturing to a row of three chairs. "Take a seat."

"Uh, sure."

Minutes later, a good-looking boy walks in wearing solid black shades. He has a retractable cane at his side as he smirks and walks through the hall. The same group of college girls is there. Smelling their perfume, he nods in their direction. He moves along the wall to where he was told is a dividing wall.

"Mrs. Campbell?"

"Mr. Anderson, I presume." She purses her lips. "There's a row of chairs along the wall behind you. Please take a seat."

He nods with a slight showman's bow and moves over to the chairs. He collects his cane and replaces it with a clicker. He notices there is someone in the first seat, so he sits in the second. It isn't long before Jai nudges his side.

"Out late partyin', man?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The shades, dude." Jai shoves the other kid a little, catching him off guard. "You seriously hungover or something?"

The other kid removes his glasses and stares unfocused back at Jai. "Blind."

"Oh, shit, man. That sucks. I'm Jai."

"August."

The boys sit in silence for the following ten minutes. It is almost time for day one of the work-study program to begin, and a distressed-looking girl scrambles through the doors. She has harrowed eyes and tormented hair. She rushes toward the screen, accidentally tripping over Jai's stretched-out feet. The other boy still has his clicker in hand and his arms extend in the nick of time to catch her from falling.

"Thanks." She sighs as he helps her back up. "I'm Annie."

"Auggie."

Jai looks up at him with slight disgust. Annie pats his arm and moves over to talk with Joan. The woman in question simply nods and jots something down.

"Okay, you three were chosen for this program to enter the Conservatory Intellectual Alliance. I know this is the week before most of the major winter holidays, like Christmas and Hanukah, but you will only be working three-and-a-half hours a day since you will not be paid in cash. Miss Walker, Mr. Wilcox. You two are on custodial services. Mr. Anderson, you are on shredding."

Jai is sent to the restrooms, while Annie is assigned to the computer lab. As is Auggie. They have a silent shredder, as Joan Campbell puts it. The tops of each packet of papers have a code in Braille, stating whether it is to be shredded or filed. The shredding is Auggie's job, and the filed papers are tossed to the ground. Half an hour of working in silence rolls around until Auggie breaks it.

"You make it a habit of falling into the arms of strangers?"

"I'll have to if it leads me to someone like you." She quips, thankful he cannot see her blush like a tomato.

He chuckles a little. "Smooth, Walker. Where are you from?"

"Montgomery, Alabama."

"A farming community." He drawls with a lopsided smile on his lips.

"What about you?"

"Don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Flin Flon."

"Flin Flon?" She repeats, her lips curling upwards.

"I knew you'd laugh. It's a real place, though. In"

"Manitoba." She finishes for him. "Canada. It's close to Creighton."

He stares in her direction with an amused smile. "I take it you've heard of it?"

"Yeah, my grandpa lives in Creighton. And Benny moved to Saskatchewan."

"Boyfriend?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Ex." She shrugs. "It was middle school. Nothing major."

"Good."

"Good?" She smirks.

He looks like a deer caught in the headlights, as if that weren't meant to have spoken aloud. She takes notice immediately and smiles softly but strangely self-assuredly, moving toward him.

"Yeah, 'cause you seem like a great girl." He answers a little shakily. Under his breath, he continues. "And because you sound so hot."

She, of course, is close enough to hear this. She grins, flushing like a mad woman. Carefully, she glides up next to him taking away his papers. As soon as he opens his mouth to question her, she is overwhelmed by a sudden rush on confidence and captures his lips with hers. He is thrown for a loop at first but eagerly kisses back, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to his lap. When they separate for breath, he looks pointedly in her direction.

"What was that all about?"

She gently runs her fingers through his hair. "You seem like a great guy." She pauses to quickly kiss the corners of his lips again. "And you sound so hot."

He grins at the throwback but soon gets lost in the kissing again. They are immediately attracted to each other and it gives Annie a confidence boost for a guy to listen to her and like her for what she's got to say. It is a gamechanger for them both.

[][][][] This has been Day 40. I hope it was well liked despite falling in line with one of my shorter stories. [][][][] 


End file.
